Cable
A time traveller from the distant future, Cable originally appeared to gain revenge on a man who was enslaving mutants, and Godrey Adler, a scientist that developed a collar which disabled mutant powers. He later travelled to the past hoping to finally put an end to the scourge of Apocalypse, whom he believed to be evil incarcerated. He travelled to Ancient Egypt, hoping to destroy Apocalypse’s regeneration chamber, only to have his time travelling device stolen. He then teamed with The X-Men and Archangel to finally defeat Apocalypse one and for all, in a battle at the Axis of time. Origin Cable, born Christopher Charles Summers, is the son of Scott Summers (the X-Man Cyclops) and Madelyne Pryor, who was a clone of Jean Grey. Mr. Sinister had hoped to use the boy as a weapon against Apocalypse but was unable to do so. Apocalypse infected the infant with a techno-organic virus, an incurable affliction. Cable was taken to the future and raised. He returned to the present to fight Stryfe and to stop the ascension of Apocalypse in the future. Powers and Abilities Cable still has his innate powers but to a much lesser degree, despite no longer having the virus. He is still a capable telekinetic as he has shown to still be able to fling multiple obese creatures that were able to give Colossus pause through a wall and he could raise a shield that could block a punch from Colossus that would have killed him. His current level of telepathy is still sufficient enough for basic communications and he was temporarily able to stun a small group of Avengers composed of Thor, Rogue, Sunfire, Captain America, and Havok long enough for his team to escape, but he collapsed afterwards. Due to the techno organic virus being purged from his body, Cable's body is suffering from after effects for having to fight it off for so long. His left arm has severely atrophied and his right eye is useless. Forge has since outfitted Cable with new gear: Bionic Gauntlet: Due to his arm atrophying so bad, it is severely weakened to the point it is near useless. The gauntlet grants Cable a degree of superhuman strength and it is armed with rockets for offensive purposes. Cybernetic Eye Impant: Since his eye is useless, Cable wore a special eyepatch for awhile, but has since ditched it for a new cybernetic implant capable of firing a laser powerful enough to destroy one of the Avengers' jets. On top of his powers and new upgrades, Cable still uses those huge guns of his. He has also been suffering from random precognetic visions that show disasters in the near future. (Former) Cable was a mutant and the child of two powerful mutants, therefore; a vastly powerful telepath and telekinetic at his full potential. Although, as an infant, Cable was infected with the Techno-Organic Virus and, for the majority of his life, had to unconsciously keep the virus, that had ravaged the left half of his body, from doing the same to the right side. When Cable was de-aged, he lost the majority of his powers, however, when he re-aged, he slowly regained his powers along with new powers and abilities. Telepathy: Ability read minds and project the thoughts of others. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. Can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cable's abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths, depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' Ability to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Control:'' Ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other humans). *''Mind Trap:'' Ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Cable has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' Ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the Astral Plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Cable has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes". *''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a large, but as yet undefined radius of himself, by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. At his peak, Nathan is strong enough to sense a stray thought a continent away. *''Mind Transferal:'' Able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. Telekinesis: Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but her upper limit has remained undisclosed. At his peak, Nathan could extinguish a star with something less than a conscious effort. *''Intuitive aptitude:'' Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Cable could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. *''Matter Alteration:'' Ability to alter molecular and atomic structures, in such substances as his own techno-organic components (though this may be a function of telekinesis, as opposed to a discreet superhuman power), and the ability to alter molecular valences. *''Psionic Spikes:'' Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *''Forcefields:'' Ability to create protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Cable has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can “fly” at for very long distances and at varying speeds. Time Travel: Been hinted to have the psionic power to displace himself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. Could apparently travel in astral form as well. Cable used the ability once with assistance and may no longer be capable of doing so. After lobotomizing the mutant power portion of his brain, Cable stated his telepathy and telekinesis had faded to almost nothing. and used the "Infonet" and Cone of Silence to surrogate his powers. Cyberpathy: At one time, Cable had a technological link to the “Infonet,” which acted as a surrogate for his telepathy—instead of reading minds, he was a cyberpath, able to “read” digital information and broadcasts. Cable also displayed the ability to forcefully link other minds to the Infonet (as he demonstrated against Captain America). Cone of Silence: Prototype forcefield technology customized, by Fixer and Tony Stark, into a suit, used to simulate telekinesis. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men